


Her Strategy

by GaeilgeRua



Series: HH's Roll-A-Drabble [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hogwarts Eighth Year, House Resorting, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Everyone always thought Ron was the only strategist in her friend group, but Hermione has her moments...





	Her Strategy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven February 16th Roll-A-Drabble. I received Luna Lovegood and house resorting.
> 
> Also written for Hermione's Haven 2019 Bingo square N2-Oliver Wood.
> 
> Many thanks to Meiri for her fantastic beta work. Any errors after she looked it over are my own. I also want to thank thescarletphoenixx for the beautiful aesthetic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything recognisable from the HP world. I am not making any money off of this.

                                             

Hermione and Luna talked quietly as they walked across the Hogwarts grounds towards the silent quidditch pitch.

“Are you ready for this?” Luna questioned, her light, melodical voice carried easily across the cool, autumn night air.

Instead of immediately answering her friend, Hermione took the time actually to think about Luna’s question. This wasn’t the first time she was trying something new this school year, no, that distinction went to the opening feast where all of the returning students were resorted into a new house. That’s how Hermione found herself wearing green and silver with Luna Lovegood, and she figured if she could survive a new house in her last school year, then she could survive this.

Hermione nodded her head. “Yes, I’m ready.”

Luna grasped her hand, leading the way through the entrance to the stadium. “Good. I’ll be in the announcer’s box making sure everything is ready for Saturday’s match if you need me, but I know you’ll be in good hands with Oliver.”

A light blush spread across her cheeks that she wanted to blame on the cool night air, but she knew Luna wouldn’t buy that excuse. Not when the perceptive blonde knew about her crush on Hogwarts’ new quidditch instructor from when he was still a fellow student.

As the two witches stepped onto the quiet pitch, a voice called out from above them, “Good evening, lassies. Are ye ready tae conquer yer fear of flying, Miss Granger?”

Mustering the courage of her old house, Hermione looked up at the wizard above them. “Yes, I am,” Hermione replied, glad she decided to let her crush on the older wizard distract her from the stress flying usually caused her.

He landed on the grass in front of her, his dark brown eyes glittering in lights surrounding the stadium. “Good. Let’s go.”


End file.
